


Dear Peter

by Tamsupreme



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Man Bingo 2019, Irondad, Songfic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamsupreme/pseuds/Tamsupreme
Summary: Tony Stark never believed he could be a father, until May Reilly-Parker came along.





	Dear Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ironman bingo 2019! so excited to be a part of this amazing project.  
> this is my first entry for the bingo, filling the square for Dear Theodosia songfic  
> I hope you enjoy it, and as usual, kudos and comments are always welcomed

It was a late Saturday night when Tony Stark got a phone call.  
Unsurprisingly, it was Pepper. Her message, however, was surprising.

It wasn’t about how drunk he came home from the charity gala yesterday, or about how he acted at the board meeting for SI three days ago, but about a one May Reilly, and how she demanded to see him, first thing tomorrow morning. In his hazy, sleep-filled mind, it sounded like a good idea to meet this somewhat familiar woman first thing on a Sunday morning, so he told Pepper he’ll do it, and went back to sleep.

It was very early on a Sunday morning when Tony Stark was awakened from his sleep by a sassy AI, who kept insisting that he had an important meeting in 30 minutes.   
Caught by surprise, Tony almost fell from his king sized bed, now fully awake.

Forty-five minutes later, a few missed calls from Pepper and one slightly angry May Reilly in front of him, Tony Stark realized for the first time in his life that he’s going to be a father.

Apparently, Mey Reilly was familiar to him because they met in his annual Maria Stark Foundation charity gala, spent the night together, and never spoke again since then.

The reason May insisted on meeting Tony so early on a Sunday was because he got her pregnant and wanted to give him the child. In his defense, he was too drunk to remember a condom that night, and she “just didn’t care”. A few days after the gala, May met her current fiance, soon-to-be husband, and found out she was pregnant in their 2 months anniversary. They had a few tests done and she found out it’s Tony’s, and her fiance, Benjamin, insists that she’ll give Tony the kid.

He didn’t know what to say. His own father never set a good example of how to be a father, unless a father was supposed to compare his only son to his dead soldier friend, have unattainable expectations of him and neglect him, emotionally and physically.  
He wanted to be a good father to the baby. He really did. But seeing as currently he was an insomniac, alcoholic, genius, who can barely take care of himself properly, let alone a child!

May, as great as she was, kept insisting that Tony will be a great father. Who is she to tell him that?

 

Ugh, fine. He owes that to himself, doesn’t he?

He decided that he’ll take the baby, in spite of everything Howard has ever done to him. He’ll be the best father to this baby. He’ll out-dad every other dad in this country, no, the world.

At that moment, he made his final desicion and turned to May with the sincerest smile he could conjure, and agreed to raise the baby.

May smiled, grinned even, and thanked him, at least a million times.

A week later, Tony Stark stood in his baby-safe penthouse, nervous like he has never been before.

May was supposed to arrive with Peter, the baby, any time soon, and Tony was freaking out.

“JARVIS, is she close?”

“Yes sir, as I told you two minutes ago, Miss Reilly said she’ll be here in five minutes.”

Five minutes. Okay, he can chill down in five minutes.

 

There was a ring somewhere near the entrance to his apartment, and Tony nothing but ran to the door, awaiting the arrival of his son. His son! How crazy does that sound?

The elevator doors opened, and into his penthouse came May, holding a small bundle of blankets, cooing at it.

“Is that him?” he asked.

“Tony, meet Peter”, she said, affectionately. She handed him the small bundle, and the second Tony looked into Peter’s eyes, he knew. He just knew. This baby is going to be his entire world from now on.

“Hey, Peter”, he said, tears welling up in his eyes. He sniffled quickly, trying not to cry on his baby the first time he sees him. “He has my eyes”. He really did though. Tony could see himself in Peter, two sensitive, genius men.

He never saw himself in that position. Holding a baby that was his own, loving him with everything he has to offer. Being a dad! Rhodey would never believe him. Tony Stark, a father.

“I’ll leave you two be, okay? I still have some of Peter’s stuff back at our apartment, so I’ll come back later. See you soon Peter, Tony.” she nodded at them and left the building.

Now that they were alone, Tony could feel his knees shake. He had to sit somewhere. He walked carefully, Peter in his arms, to the closest couch and sat down. He started humming this old song his mom used to sing him.

 

_Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

_You have my eyes_

_You have your mother’s name_

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

_I’m dedicating every day to you_

_Domestic life was never quite my style_

 

Tony truly felt like he could leave everything behind, dedicate himself entirely to Peter's childhood and wellbeing, and it will be okay. In reality, in the small, rational part of his mind, he knew that Pepper would be angry as hell if he left everything like that, but she’ll learn to love Peter eventually.  

Peter Stark-Parker.

He will have the best dad. Tony promised.

“Hey Pete, it’s me, your dad”. The baby cooed at him, as if trying to say hello back.  
Tony tried to say something else, but his voice started to tremble, so he lowered his voice and kept humming.

 

_Domestic life was never quite my style_

_When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

_And I thought I was so smart_

_You will come of age with our young nation_

_We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you_

 

He knew that as the main inventor for one of the biggest weapon companies in the industry right now, his child wasn’t safe from violence, but Tony will do anything to promise his child’s safety. He never quite believed that he could be a father. He thought about it, yes, but realistically? Tony Stark could never be a father. He wasn’t cut for the domestic lifestyle. He kept going out, getting drunk and coming back home with a different partner every night. Marriage was never an option too. His parents’ relationship ruined every chance he’ll ever get married. Maybe when the right partner arrives. But who will love him?

If keeping Peter happy meant that Tony had to stop with the garish lifestyle, then by all means, he’ll stop. He’ll do anything to keep this child, this baby of his, happy and safe.

 

_If we lay a strong enough foundation_

_We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_

_And you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday._

 

He was ready to have Peter overtake him in any way. He’ll make sure he will. The whole world will know how amazing his kid is.

At the meantime, Tony was ready to sleep. And he did.

“JARVIS, wake me up when May comes back, no other interruptions”, he demanded, closing his eyes. “Yes sir.” the AI replied.

With a small smile, Tony shifted to get more comfortable. Lying down on his couch, his son on his chest, Tony Stark felt at ease.

This was where he truly belonged, his Home.


End file.
